


Take Over

by Thranduils_Slave



Category: Thomas Sharpe/OFC - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranduils_Slave/pseuds/Thranduils_Slave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra and Charlie Davidson are a brother and sister who plan to deceive the Sharpe's using charm and seduction to achieve their goal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Over

“Did you invite them?” Sandra asked looking at her brother Charlie. “Of course I did. The Sharpe’s will be attending, I made sure of it.” he said fixing his tie. “Good.” Sandra said. She looked out the window in the busy streets, “I miss the country, this town is so small and crowded.” she said. Charlie walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Soon.” he said before kissing her head. “I doubt it, the Sharpe’s will not be deceived so easily.” Sandra said looking back at him. “But nonetheless, however long it takes,” she turned in his arms and looked up at him, “It will be worth it.” Sandra smirked before kissing his cheek.

~~~~~

“Welcome all, I should like to introduce our guests.” Charlie gestured to the Sharpe’s who stood. “Thomas Sharpe and his sister Lucille Sharpe.” everyone clapped, the Sharpe’s smiled and nodded. “Thank you for the welcome Mr. Davidson.” Thomas said, “And thank you all for making us feel welcome.” His eyes glanced over everybody in the room but stopped at Sandra who sat across from him. “You are most welcome.” Charlie said before sitting down, the Sharpe’s did the same.

“Sir Thomas Sharpe, this is my sister, Sandra.” Charlie gestured to her. “It’s an honor to meet you.” she said sweetly. “It’s a privilege to meet you miss Davidson.” Thomas replied. “Please, call me Sandra.” she said. “Of course.” Thomas said. “My brother tells me you’re working on a project.” Sandra said lifting her glass to her lips, the red liquid burnt her throat as it went down. “Yes, it’s a machine that collects the clay at our home Crimson Peak. The Sharpe clay mines have produced the purest scarlet clay since 1796.” he said. “That’s a long time.” Sandra said smiling. “This machine, is it your own design?” she asked. “Yes it is.” he replied. “I hope I can see it one day.” Sandra said, her brown eyes meeting his. “Yes well, I haven’t quite gotten it working yet.” Thomas said in an almost sad tone.

“Charlie, is there any way we can help him?” Sandra asked. “Oh, there’s no need t-“ Charlie put his hand on Thomas’s shoulder. “Nonsense, I’ll be happy to help fund you.” Charlie said. “Thank you very much Sir.” Thomas said smiling widely. “If you’ll excuse me, the wine was a little strong. I think I need some fresh air.” Sandra said standing, she nodded at Thomas before leaving the room.

“I must admit I’ve never seen Sandra more excited about something like this.” Charlie said finishing a bite of his food. “How so?” Lucille asked. “Well, we’ve funded others projects before but had no luck in actually being successful. We don’t have that much left but, she has faith in you that I’ve not seen in a very long time Mr. Sharpe.” Charlie replied. “Really?” Lucille said looking at Thomas. “Oh yes, she was absolutely adamant that I invite you both here tonight. I also think she has fallen for you Mr. Sharpe, even tho she hasn’t met you til tonight she hasn’t stopped talking about you.” Charlie said taking a sip of his wine. “Sandra was right this is strong, maybe I should go check on her.” Charlie said as he began to stand. “I can do that.” Thomas said quickly. “It’s the least I could do, I would also like to thank her.” he added. “Be my guest.” Charlie said.

Lucille leaned close to Thomas, “You know what to do.” she whispered. Thomas put his napkin beside his plate before standing and going the direction Sandra went.

Thomas wandered down the hall before he saw an open door leading outside, slowly he walked closer and saw Sandra looking up at the night sky. “Sandra.” Thomas said walking through the door, Sandra turned and smiled. “Mr. Sharpe.” she said. “Please, call me Thomas.” he said walking up to her. “Thomas.” she said softly. Sandra looked back up at the sky, “Sometimes I come out here at night and look up at the sky.” she said. “Why?” Thomas asked. “The openness of it…it makes me feel free. The vastness of it all…shows me that there aren’t limits.” she looked at Thomas. “Everything has limits I’m afraid.” Thomas said looking down at his hands. Sandra moved closer to Thomas, “Only in the eyes of people who can’t see it.” she lifted his chin so he could look at her. “People set their own limits because they’re afraid of what might happen…so they set those limits to stop themselves.” Thomas locked eyes with her. “Their fear takes over…and that’s what keeps them from seeing it.”

Thomas reached up and took her hand in his, “Your brother told me about how you were adamant on seeing us.” he said, Sandra looked away blushing, “Seeing…me.” he lifted her chin. “Is that true?” he asked. “I guess you’ll have to find out.” she said softly. 

“Sandra?” came Charlie’s voice from the door, Thomas pulled away quickly when he heard the door squeak. “Ah, there you are. Are you feeling well?” he asked holding out his hand to her. “Yes, I’m quite alright Charlie. Thomas has been keeping me company.” Sandra said taking his hand. “It’s the least I could do.” Thomas said.

“Sandra has a birthday coming up and we’re having a party, would you and your sister like to attend?” Charlie asked. “We’d love to.” Lucille said coming out the door and taking her place beside Thomas. “Splendid.” Charlie said smiling. “Charlie, someone wants to speak with you.” a man inside said. “Of course.” Charlie replied taking Sandra with him, Sandra looked back at Thomas and smiled.

“Will they be an issue?” Lucille asked Thomas. “No.” Thomas replied. “Good.” Lucille said.


End file.
